cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Grodisflare
Grodisflare is a large, powerful Armored Wyvern, and the familiar of Lord X-Giga-X. Appearance Normal Most of Grodisflare's neck and back is covered in plated armor. The rest of is body is mostly covered with crimson scales. He wears large, rock-like bracelets around his wrists. His feet are colored a brownish-black and have a worn-out appearance, giving the appearance that he is wearing boots. On his back is a large, black Z, a marking placed by his former familiar, a dracoimperist simply known as "Z". His purple eyes show his natural agression. Advanced Form Grodisflare advanced form is much larger than his normal form. His entire body has turned a shiny grey, giving off an appearance that his entire body is made of armor. The black Z on his back is larger. Beyond that, Grodisflare advanced form has 5 heads. *One head appears to be made of stone. This one particular head sits in the middle of the five heads, and has Grodisflare's agressed purple eyes. In Thus, Lord X-Giga-X singled this head out as the "main" head. *A head to the immediate right of the main head is one made entirely of water. While its eyes are usually shut, it is revealed to have blue eyes. *Next to that head is a neon yellow head with sparks of lightning occasionally coming off it. *To the immediate left of the main head is one made entirely of magma. *The last head, next to the magma head, is made of solid ice. Hypos Form Grodisflare Hypos Form is relatively the same size as Advanced Form. One major difference is that he now stands on his hind legs. His shiny grey color has turned into a shiny gold. All five of his heads wear impenetratble crimson helmets. On the main head's helmet is a large, black Z. The Z on his back has been split into five parts. Personality Grodisflare generally has an agression to him, as is the nature of his species. He particularly hates it when people mock his intelligence when, despite his fragmented speech pattern, he is actually a very intelligent dragon. For several years, Grodisflare had a crush on the Shadow Drake Charos, but for a long time kept it quitet. During this time, he tended to show an increased level of agression towards Cassiel. Eventually, however, his secret was revealed during one of Havox's attacks, eventually gaining him his Hypos Form. Though sometime after, he realized there was no hope for him, and he gave up. When in Advanced and Hypos forms, Grodisflare's personality varies between each of the five heads. The earth head, being the main head, shows Grodisflare's overall personality in his normal form. The electric head is always in a cheery mood, regardless of the situation. (This head is so cheery, it slightly scares Lord X-Giga-X.) This head is sometimes quick to blurt out secrets, which tends to annoy the other heads, regardless of their overall personalities. The water head is always in a state of depression, often bursting into tears regardless of the situation. The magma head has a high level of agression (even higher than several Firedrakes), always angry and yelling at the other heads about pointless things. This head is quick to curse at others and tends to get to gets into fights a lot. The ice head is more relaxed than the other heads, tuning out all the annoyances of the other heads. However, it sometimes tends to be a bit lazy, even occasionally falling asleep. Allies Fighting Style Powers Geoimpery Grodisflare has the ability to manipulate earth. He can perform basic techniques such as control large boulders and shoot spikes and pillars from the ground. Eventually, he learned how to create underground tunnel systems and cause earthquakes and landslides. And after much more training, he figured out how to use this ability to manipulate magma. Sometime after Grodisflare became Lord X-Giga-X's familiar, his dracoimperist picked up this ability from him. Telekinesis Selective-Digestion/Magic Stomach Grodisflare has the ability to store objects in his stomach, and keep them from being digested in the stomach acids. This allows him to store various objects in his stomach. He normal stores his Stone of Advancing, weapons, and other important tools in his stomach. Most people have refered to this as his "magic stomach", while Lord X-Giga-X refers to it as Grodisflare's "selective-digestion", as Grodisflare has active control of what to digest and what not to digest. Strengths and Immunities Weaknesses and Fears History﻿ ??? ??? Destructive Meeting Two years prior to Lord X-Giga-X arriving to Ustream, Grodisflare flew to an unknown city. Suffering from amnesia, the only thing he could remember was his own name. As he approached the city, he decided he would take his anger out on the city. So, he began to destroy the city, eventually finding himself in brawl against a younger, white-skinned Lord X-Giga-X. The brawl lasted for two hours, ending with Grodisflare falling under the influence of Lord X-Giga-X's dracoimpery. ??? ??? Aiding The Discovery of the Stones of Advancing Two months prior to the storyline of the Cult of Ustream, Grodisflare returned from an expedition of an area outside of Ustream, flying over the Glixis Chasm on the way back. The chasm interested him, and upon returning, told Lord X-Giga-X about the chasm. The two of them explored the chasm the very next day, finding the Glixis Chasm Temple, where they discovered the Stones of Advancing. Upon attempting to leave the temple, Lord X-Giga-X was suddenly knocked out by a golem that suddenly came to life. As the golem drew closer to him, Grodisflare noticed the words "Advanced Formation" flash on one of the stones for a split second. He then uttered the words himself, and ascended to advanced form and defeated the golem before fleeing the temple with his dracomancer. ??? Target: Earth's Souls Trivia *While he usually speaks in fragmented sentences, he often speaks in full, complete sentences. *Grodisflare has a bit of hydra blood in him, as noted by his standing on four legs, and his 5 heads in his Advanced form. *Grodisflare is the only cult member known to have eaten the colosseum. *Grodisflare was the second dragon to have reached their Advanced Form, the first being Draco Maxima. Category:Dragons category:Armored Wyverns Category:Hydras Category:Familiars Category:Dragons Category:Members